Dumb Ideas à la Montenegro
by lil smiles
Summary: With divine intervention, Angela's "dumb" plan to bring Brennan and Booth together might actually work. B&B fluff. ONESHOT.


**A/N: Fluffy oneshot that I wrote last year. B&B as always. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I can only wish I had a fairy godmother like Angela.**

* * *

**Dumb Ideas à la Montenegro**

"This is such a dumb idea."

Angela let out a laugh and raised an eyebrow.

"What's so funny?"

The artist snorted at the annoyed expression on her best friend's face.

"Sorry," she replied, unable to suppress her giggles. "It's just you said 'dumb,' very un-Brennan-like."

Rolling her eyes, Temperance readjusted the straps of her dress.

"I look like a prostitute."

"No, sweetie, you look hot and a certain FBI agent will think so too."

Brennan shot her a sideways glare.

"Did Booth put you up to this?"

"Are you kidding me? This is my masterpiece. He so cannot take credit for any of it."

"I think I know what a sausage feels like now."

"Oh, quit complaining," Angela sighed. "Okay, turn around."

She awkwardly spun around, holding her arms out.

"You look perfect. You are going to knock Booth's socks off."

"That sounds physically impossible, unless Booth isn't wearing shoes."

"Okay, I'm going to pretend that you didn't say that."

"Why?"

"Why whaa…"

Booth's voice trailed off as the two women turned to face him at the doorway. His eyes were fixated on his partner. She was in a stunning navy gown. The low v-line was studded with crystals and the skirt of the dress flared out just above her knees.

"Wow, Bones, you look…"

"Like a hooker, I know."

"No, no, you look… amazing."

Brennan unintentionally blushed.

"Thank you," she said shyly.

Clearing her throat, Angela pushed her friend towards Booth.

"Have fun you two, bring her home by midnight," Angela warned, waving a finger at Booth.

"Why midnight?" asked Brennan.

Booth exchanged glances with Angela.

"C'mon Bones," he said, ushering his partner out the door.

"But, why midnight? It's not like I'm a pubescent adolescent and I need a curfew…"

Angela simply shook her head as she watched the two leave, before looking towards the heavens.

"Hi, it's me. Listen, I know I haven't checked in for awhile but please let this evening go well for them. I'm begging you," she paused. "And while you're at it, do you think you can grant me a divorce? Okay, I know it's against your laws or commandments or whatever but I love Jack. Uhm, yeah, that's it, okay? Uh, oh, Amen."

* * *

"So who are we looking for?"

"Bones, just look pretty."

She promptly slapped Booth across the arm.

"Ow!"

"That was a completely sexist comment! I want to help," she insisted.

"Okay, okay, don't have a cow."

Brennan eagerly waited for Booth to continue but he didn't as he took off.

"Booth! Booth, wait!"

She hobbled behind him in the ridiculously high stiletto heels Angela had insisted that she wear. Letting out a frustrated sigh, she slipped off her shoes and held them in her right hand as she pushed through the crowd of people in her way.

"Excuse me," she cried out.

"Hey, watch it lady!" someone said.

"You watch it!" she shot back.

When she whirled around to see who the voice belonged to she came face to face with well sculpted pectorals. Surreptitiously, she craned her neck to see that the broad shoulders were also attached to a large shaved head that was turning an odd shade of purple. Before she could do anything, a hand reached out and dragged her through a smaller crowd of people. Her feet managed to keep up before everything became bathed in darkness.

"Booth?" she whispered cautiously.

She could feel that the air had suddenly become much cooler and the noise from the people inside of the dining hall had faded away.

"Right here, Bones," came the reply to her right.

"Where are we?"

Just as the question left her lips, dim lights flickered on. She heard a door open and suddenly she was washed in moonlight with the glitter of hundreds if not thousands of lights strung along the garden in front of her.

"Wow," she gasped.

"You like it?" Booth asked.

"It's just… you did this?"

He let out a nervous laugh.

"No, but a friend told me about it and I just thought you'd like it."

Brennan simply took in the spectacular view of the glowing lights carefully wrapped around all the tree trunks and bushes, in between the flowers and along the small path. Suddenly everything dawned on her and she spun around to face Booth who was still holding her hand.

"You and Angela!" she pointed an accusatory finger into her partner's chest with her free hand. "There was no undercover case."

"Guilty."

"The two of you cooked up this plan to get me out of the lab."

"Guilty again."

"Just to show me a garden with lights?"

The expression on his face changed slightly.

"Not exactly."

It was then that Brennan noticed he was now standing so close she could feel the warmth of his body pressed against her.

"Then what exactly are we here for?" she asked, swallowing hard.

Tipping her chin up, Booth barely brushed his lips against hers.

"This," he murmured, before capturing her mouth in a hot kiss.

Her arms wound their way around his chest and curled up towards his shoulders. When they parted, she could hardly breathe, with her lips not a whisper away from his.

"Still think Angela's idea was dumb?" he grinned.

She moved her head back slightly and ran her hands through his hair.

"That depends," she replied thoughtfully, the expression in her eyes dancing with desire, "do I need to get back before midnight?"

* * *

_**Fin for now  
**_


End file.
